Vibratory screening machines are used in the bulk materials handling industry to classify by size bulk particulate materials such as mineral bearing ore. Vibratory screening machines usually include screen decks supported on a vibratory frame structure that is operatively linked to a motorized vibratory mechanism.
The modular-type screen decks typically have a matrix of screen panels mounted on a number of steel runners. The steel runners are mounted on a steel grid or lattice-type structure, the grid forming part of the vibratory frame structure. The vibratory frame structure, together with the motorized vibratory mechanism, is normally supplied by a first equipment manufacturer, and the runners and screen panels are produced by a second manufacturer.
The screen panels wear as the particulate materials flow across and through the screen panel apertures, which creates an occasional need to replace the screen panels and/or the runners. The screen panels are secured to the runners by a series of inserts, pins, and collars. The replacement of screen panels usually requires the removal of all the collars, inserts, and pins from the runners and the subsequent replacement of the screen panels, followed by the re-attachment of the collars, inserts, and pins. This procedure is time consuming and labor-intensive and causes substantial equipment downtime. Thus, there is a need for an improved screen panel and runner system that reduces wear, and provides for more rapid replacement of worn items when it is necessary to do so.